Light and Dark
by Twit
Summary: My brothers coming back from private school and if he finds out I've been in his room he's gonna KILLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Light through the dark,  
  
"Another one, miserable little waists of society came to pick up my Jenny this morning! How in the world did people let their numbers get so dang high? Mutants at the Supermarket trying to buy stuff when normal people are trying to shop for food!" John said to his office friends, "I tell ya, my little Jenny is even going to school with a few. They should just leave."  
  
Carl shook his head at his friend, "And fifty years ago it would be you arguing about blacks, but look at me; my son Luther is named after Martin Luther King. The bravest black man I ever saw."  
  
"Johnny, maybe you should join, o' what's it called? FoH! They're right up you alley on the 'against mutants' thing, my brothers the prez of the organization 'round here." Piped in Antonio, who picked up his wrench and headed back to work, "See ya later guys."  
  
  
Jenny sat in class, her dark hair done in a ponytail as she read her history, 'Pop, why are you acting like such a bigot? Joining FoH, how could you?' She thought, not actually reading the history she just flipped a page when she saw someone else do it, 'Maybe I should tell him? No, you know what happened to Margaret when she told her parents. Sent to her Granny's forever and they weren't ever FoH members.'  
  
Looking around she spotted Lucas gazing out the window, his white hair in a ponytail down to the base of his back. 'Dad nearly blew a fuse when Lucas rang the doorbell Wednesday morning to pick me up for school, because of what he was.' It was true, Lucas was nearly albino and a mutant, and he was the king of Ice.  
  
Jenny focused on her paper, 'And me, a power leach. I didn't hurt anyone; I just touched Lucas and then, Wham, blizzard of the year in four seconds flat. I don't even know what I did, I just touched him…'   
  
Looking at her hand, she held it to her face and looked at it. 'I can still see Lucas's thoughts, he was so amazed and scared…That I would hurt him? Someone else? Myself? I just want to lie down and be forgotten.'  
  
The Bell rang, Lucas looked over at her and smiled, his blue eye's told her lunch time was close. P Oh well, maybe she could make snow cones! But something didn't feel right; Brian had been acting edgy since he came back from the office.  
  
Picking up her stuff she headed towards Biology, Brian was already there and Lucas was goofing off with a pair of spoons, "Honestly! You are probably the only person I know who can be intertained hours on end with…spoons." Jenny said, he stuck out his tongue and started doing Christmas carols on them.  
  
Shaking her head she headed towards Brian, he looked up at her. His brown hair falling in short strands around his head, he poked his glasses a little higher up his nose, "Hi, Jenny, how're you?" He asked picking up his book and putting it away.  
  
Sitting down she looked at him, "Bri, is something wrong? You've been acting a little edgy."   
  
Brian looked around to make sure no one was watching, "FoH is holding an assembly, I heard their going to recruit as many students as possible and make them look for mutants in the school." Jenny gasped and looked towards Lucas still playing with his spoons, "You know my little brother is a mutant, and this is his first year and I don't want anything to happen to him."  
  
Jenny raised her hand and Mr. Price pointed at her, "I need to go to the nurse, I don't feel well." P he nodded and she grabbed her backpack and headed to the office, "I'll talk to them Bri," She said as she closed the door.  
  
When she entered the office she went strait to the principles office, Mr. Dowey looked up and smiled, "Hi Jenny, how may I help you?"  
  
Jenny looked him strait in the eyes, "I heard that FoH was coming here," He sighed.  
  
"Yes, they're coming here. On Friday, all students not wanting to go to the assembly are going to study hall." He said calmly and began to write on his computer.  
  
Jenny's eye's looked almost on fire, Slamming her fist on the table he nearly fell out of his chair,   
  
"And your letting them?! Are you insane?!?!?! I know about ten kids who are mutants and your going to let a group that has been known to kill mutants, and your letting them come to a school to PREACH!?!?"  
  
Mr. Dowey looked at one of his prize students in alarm, "No! They just want to talk to kids about their problems, that's all!"  
  
Jenny looked at him in disgust, "And you believe them? Their nothing but bigots, the whole lot of them, and trust me, if you let them come then at least a few of the students here are going to end up dead at the FoH groups hands."  
  
Mr. Dowey looked at her as she picked up her bag and watched as she turned and glared at him, "Many people are nieve and will believe what an adult tells them, don't let this happen."  
  
  
At 12:30 Lucas came out of the cafeteria with two trays of food and walked to an old oak tree and set them down and waited for Jenny to come out, which she did in about a minute. She looked more P.O.ed than usual and sat down with a huff and leaned against the tree, she grumbled about something.   
  
"I take it you really didn't go to the Nurse?" Lucas said stuffing a Hamburg down his throat and drinking his soda.  
  
"I went to see Mr. Dowey, he's letting FoH come to school on Friday." Lucas's eye's bulged and he started to choke and Jenny almost had to pull the hemlock maneuver on him, he gasped and coughed while she continued, "So I went and gave him a piece of my mind,"  
  
"You shouldn't have gone and dwindled what little you have with him." Lucas laughed out as she indignantly pinned him to the ground, "OK, OK, I know, I am the one with the little intelligence."  
  
"Darn tooting." She said.  
  
  
Aurence Street 231  
  
Jenny walked into the house and put her bag down and walked into the kitchen and saw her dad home early and arguing with someone on the phone, "…And another thing Harry, I don't care if Mr. What's-his-face said about going back against our bargain. He made the deal a month ago and we're going to that school! No if-ands-or-buts, I owe that much to Jenny to get as much protection for her there as any father can.  
  
Jenny looked at her dad, and began to cry. Turning she ran to her room and flopped into her bed, she laid there for hours till her big brother walked by her door and heard a sob, Michael knocked on the door and then opened it alittle.  
  
Usually Jenny would be watching TV or doing homework but the room was dark and quiet, he flipped on the switch and saw her curled into a little ball. He walked over carefully and sat at the edge of her bed and could see she was breathing hard and had been crying for at least an hour or more, "Jenn, what's wrong?"  
  
Jenny closed her eyes tight and shook her head, her raven hair falling over her face. Mike brushed the hair out of her eyes, she sat up and held him and cried.  
  
Mike smoothed her hair and tried to calm her, after about five minutes she stopped crying and backed off alittle, "Dads comin' to sch-school, he an the rest a the FoH pe-people, and he said that it w-was ta protect m-me. Bu-But his group k-kills mu-mutants!" She cried, "M-my b-best friends a mu-mutant an I don' want 'em to get hurt,"  
  
Jenny looked up at her big brother as he frowned, "Now that is a problem, we had the same deal at Kelly College about a month ago, all the mutants held a rally and protested, and then there was a riot. I think a couple of people got really hurt."  
  
Jenny wasn't reassured at all, "But in the end we won," He said, at her started glance he rephrased it, "the Mutants won because the SCAM people threw the first punch."  
Mike ruffled her hair, "I was a major protester, because they threatened to take away my right to free speech because…"  
  
"You're a mutant," Jenny said smiling and crying at the same time, "Just like me."  
  
Mike looked at her surprised, "Now when did baby sister start to grow up so fast? I remember when you were five and you-" She covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Not in front of the readers!" She yelped and smiled at the people reading.  
  
  
PP Standard disclaimer, Don't own The SCAM or FoH groups, all characters are mine, if you take them I'll sue you for every sent you've got, Lock and Load,   
P  
PTHE END (For now.)  
  
  
Light through the dark: 2  
  
In our last thrilling installment, Poor Jenny finds out its her fault that FoH is coming to her school, and that her dad is the one making the other FoH members go, Lucas and Brian are as afraid as her since their both mutants aswell, Lucas, Snow King. And Brian; the Telepathic Wonder. Jenny's power is the most powerful of all, when she touches someone she instantly copies their powers, and parts of their memories.  
  
************************  
  
John sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee when his son Mike can down, he looked like he'd been thinking pretty hard and been studying, "Hay, Mickey-boy! Looks like you've been hitten the books." John said as Mike pulled out a doughnut.  
  
"Yeah, big test today at Kelly." Mike paused and looked at his dad, "Pops, are you really going to Jenny's school today?" He asked.  
  
"Well of coarse! Poor Jenny has to go to school with those freaks and I think I should at least make sure she's safe by having as many FoH people there to protect her as possible, she's even got a kid in her class's that's a mutant." He said downing his coffee; "Mike, Mutants are dangerous. And I don't want your little sister getting hurt."  
  
Mike just stared at the wall, trying to control how his emotions were by counting, "But so are normal people dad." Mike said calmly.  
  
John looked up from his paper at his son, "Not as dangerous as mutants, Mike. And I wont have you defending them under my roof! Is that understood Micelle?!" John almost yelled at his son, Mike nodded and drank the rest of his juice.  
  
Jenny sat on the stairs, having overheard the conversation. "Well, dad, then I think this house ain't big enough for the three of us." She said under her breath and grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  
  
****************************  
  
Lucas stood outside the two-story house of Jenny, looking at his watch. "Come on Jenn, school isn't going to wait forever." At first he had been tempted to ring the doorbell, but decided against it after knowing what happened last time.  
  
Finally after another minute Jenny came out in an outfit Lucas had never seen before, Almost completely skintight and her hair sat on her freely, "I take it you were feeling creative today?" Lucas asked.  
  
They started walking and Jenny smiled coyly at him, "But of course, Brian is coming to study hall isn't he?" Jenny asked and Lucas nodded, "I've already called them all and told them our plan, we get out of Study hall one way or another and then we head for the sound box. There Kathy goes in and redoes the sercutry and then Mark starts talking instead of the FoH person."  
  
"And Mark says that they're all bigots and stuff and we bail, are the gloves ready?" Lucas asked, Jenny nodded and handed over a box of surgical gloves, "Where, when, and why did you get these?"  
  
Just then Perky jumped out of her house and met them, "Hi, guys, what's up? Are we really going to go to the sound box and teach them a lesson? Please say I can play too?" He asked in his always-hyper voice, his ability was to do anything faster than the fastest could do.  
  
Smiling, Jenny rested her arm on his head. "Yeah, you can be the most important person. We'll need you to be in study hall making an alibi for us, we really need your help."  
  
Nodding, Perky, jumped up and down.  
  
So far Jenny had only absorbed two mutant powers, Lucas's Ice power and Rosemary's power of making plants grow just how she wanted it, and lets face it, the later is really quite dull. Unfortunately though, Rosemary had died and that's when Jenny touched her and absorbed her powers; and her memories were transferred from one to the other and Jenny had had a nervous breakdown, but somehow put all the memories away. Trauma that's what it was.  
  
Looking towards the campus and saw the van pull up for the FoH TV program, plan or no plan, this was gonna be good.  
  
*****************************  
  
Main building of Density high School  
  
All the known mutants in school sat in study hall and Jenny pulled out a blue print idea, "'K people, Kathy, Mark, you guys get to the power box and Jonathan. Lucy and you are on guard by the water fountain, act casual and if anyone goes up the steps you use you telepathy Lucy."   
  
"Brian, Colby, Lucas and I are going to the assembly and try to hold them off for after you play with the equipment for as long as we can, probably around half a minute. Janet, when you hear people coming down the hall towards the sound booth you step infront of them and try to get them to run into you, they'll try to help pick up all your books and papers." Jenny finished, everyone nodded and suddenly Perky appeared infront of them.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" He yelled and started talking so fast that this poor writers hands would hurt so bad that I couldn't write a sequel.   
  
Jenny shook her head at the impatient student, "And you by the others an alibi by pacing near the bathrooms saying that they needed to go and that you're waiting for them." He nodded and smiled grabbing a stick he ran ahead, making a trail of burnt rubber from his shoes.  
  
"And his parents wonder why they're always getting hi new shoes," Lucas said, shaking his head, "Maybe we should get him a chinese pulling bicycle and call him 'Taxi'?" He laughed and the group snickered.  
  
"All right, you guys know that we'll start at exactly 11:24 am and if you run into any complications use the walky talkies." Jenny said and they nodded, putting their hands in the middle they shook them and yelled, "Freedom!"  
  
****************************  
  
11:20  
Action time.  
  
All groups were in their spots, Lucas, Brian, Colby, and Jenny sat at the end of the bleachers closest to the door and easily access to the area of the door. Lucas pulled Jenny close and kissed her, when he pulled away Jenny's cheaks were redder than fruit punch, "Lets hope this works, Jenn." He said and Jenny nodded and hugged him.  
  
Jenny pulled back and turned back towards the stage, "And hope my dad doesn't find out," She whispered o herself, "I'm going to point C near the door, make sure that the plan works as well as when it was on paper."  
  
Brian and Colby, his little brother was in the bleachers keeping appearances up. Colby was the only one of them that could be known on sight as a mutant because of his long ears and fur and tail.  
  
The Plan will proceed. No matter what.  
  
******************  
  
Light and Dark 3  
  
By Korine Ryuen  
  
On the last episode, Jenny and comp. Put together a plan that's about to go underway, now on with the big show to show you how this is going to work out!   
  
****************************  
John smiled at the crew putting together the props for the show, then he saw Jenny. She was watching with stern expression on her face, 'Probably just hoping enough people sign up,' he thought. He waved at her, she looked up at him and smiled and waved back.  
  
Walking over she looked up at him on stage, "Hi, dad! You look like your enjoying this!" She yelled to him.  
  
"This is all for you, I thought that with the threat of mutants you should be safer now!" He yelled back, "Those freaks can cause a lot of problems and you don't need them complicating your life, seeing as you're the daughter of one of the more important members of this districts group of FoH!" He yelled.  
  
Jenny put on a fake smile and then yelled, "Hope nothing goes wrong! If it did then everyone would think of you guys as a bunch of fools!" She yelled back, "I gotta go get a seat!"  
  
After Jenny walked away she met up with Lucas and waved to Brian and Colby, (Who as usual was wearing a hood and a mask, you couldn't see a single part of the young mutant. And with the crowd and all, he didn't really want to be noticed.) to come down and join them.  
  
Colby and Brian joined them, Brian looked around at all the people with FoH uniforms on and sighed. Colby's mask hid his emotions, but everyone knew he was scared of being found out.  
  
"I feel so completely out of place," Colby said as a FoH woman handed them fliers, she smiled pleasantly and walked off, "The people seem nice but their really a bunch of racial men and women who are nieve and afraid."  
  
Jenny and Lucas nodded, Brian shook his head in disgust at the football players, basketball players, and soccer players that laughed and ran to the clip board to sign up to become FoH members. They knew most of the kids barely passed a C average in all of the classes, this was just another way to show case their grand ignorance and stupidity.  
  
The lights turned off and a spotlight hit John as he stood, he was applauded and bowed. Raising his hands to silence everyone he smiled, "Students of Density High, my names John. I'm here to talk to you about a group a people, but not real people! They are traders to humanity, freaks if you will, they're out th---" suddenly his sound went blank and the quartet headed towards the door.  
  
"Students of Density high, these people are here to turn your still moldable minds towards hatred and ignorance! Fifty or sixty years ago these would be white men against blacks and espanics to keep them out of school too!" came Marks changed voice over the speakers.   
  
Since there was only one door all the FoH members were trying to get to it, the quartet acted indignant when they tried to get passed and stood their ground for about forty five seconds until three or four members got through.  
  
Janet walked out of a room and they ran into her, as expected they stopped to help her pick them up as she started to cry about how it had taken her hours to get this all straitened out and sorted. An extra thirty seconds passed and then they started off again. Jonathan and Lucy were by the water fountain and when they heard the FoH's foot-thumps Lucy used her Telepathy while Jonathan used his power of illusion to make them think that they were about to jump onto hot coals.  
  
That bout them another ten seconds, and several confused and angry FoH members. One staid back to examine where he thought the coals had been.  
  
They ran down the hall and nearly ran into a couple of teens, they pulled the kids over since they were so close to the Sound room, "What are you kids doing over here? Shouldn't you be in the audatorium or something?"  
  
"Well, like, we were until I had to, like, go to the bathroom. I'm new here, so, like, Sean had to show me one and all the others are, like full. So he showed me, like, the one down there." Kathy said in her Valley T.  
  
After the FoH members left, Mark and Kathy turned from their disguised forms to their normal forms, "Man are they stupid, there isn't a bathroom down that hall!" Kathy laughed, she kissed Mark on the cheak and they walked hand in hand back to Study hall.  
  
****************************  
  
An hour and a half later…  
  
Lunch rang and all the Mutants sat under the old Oak tree talking about how they tricked the FoH, "It was really tight, and guess what?" They all looked at Colby in question, "All of the sports and other people took their names off the list since the soccer players are hespainic and all. Foot-ball and basketball players are African Americans."  
  
Jenny was just slouching there, utterly content with her little world. Lucas had his head on her stomach and looked like he was dosing off, he looked like a child instead of a teen. His eye's closed, he sighed in contentment and listened to the others.  
  
On the load speaker Jenny heard her name called to the office, she really didn't want to move and neither did Lucas. After about the third time her name was called Jenny sat up and pushed Lucas off her stomach.  
  
When she got to the office she could see her dad yelling at the principle, "-You incompitent fool! How could you let those mutants get up into the sound room and not know it!? I should tell the county board of directors and have your job!" Jenny knocked on the door, her father turned and smiled at her, "Oh Jenn, I thought that maybe a mutant had attacked you since you didn't come."  
  
"Nope, I fell asleep outside and only heard you on the third call." She said, "So, whats up?"  
  
John maotioned her to sit down, "Listen, hon, I know that you know a few mutants and none of the other students are talking. We need you to tell us who the Mutant freaks are." Jenny's dad said.  
  
Jenny sat and gave her dad a questioning glance, "Why? They just voiced their oppinions like you did."  
  
"Their oppinions don't count, they did this in order to embarrass the FoH organization and make it so you have to go to school with them." John said sternly, "And what is with you kids, Mike even tried to stand up for those freaks today at breakfast."  
  
END (for now)  
Standard disclaimer, Don't own The SCAM or FoH groups, all characters are mine, if you take them I'll sue you for every sent you've got, Lock and Load,  
  
  
Light and Dark 4  
  
On our last thrilling installment, Jenny and the others pull off their daring feet of a plan to scrutanize the FoH members over the load speakers from the sound box, everything went according to plan. But now John's looking to her for the names of the mutants that pulled off the show. What will happen?  
  
******************  
  
Jenny looked up at her dad with pitiful puppy eyes, "I cant, if I did then I would be on the hit list of every mutant in the county! I won't tell you, no matter how much you torture me!" She finished faking a half sob.  
  
John looked surprised as his daughters reaction, "But if you don't tell us then I cant protect you from them." He said and he saw Jenny sniffle. "I promise that I will protect you no matter what happens, be it mutant threat or other accurance."  
  
"But you can't always be there!" She was now in a fit of fake tears, students were looking in at the FoH manager and Jenny, none of them knowing they were related. Basically they thought that the FoH member was trying to get Jenny to confess to something that she didn't do, which added to their growing dispisle of the group.  
  
"Alright! I'll get my info from other sorces, Jenny honney! Don't cry baby," He said picking her 5ft.3inch form in his large muscular arms, "Not one more word, now hurry back to class. And be careful."  
  
She nodded, sniffled and left. She stroled down the hall, 'Geeze, I didn't know pop was such a push over! If I had then I woulda held out for a pony!' She thought as she walked into the girls room and washed her hands and face.  
  
Gossip was rampent in the small space that was the girls room, "Yeah, I heard that it was an actual band of mutants! Isn't that wild? I mean, they've got some pretty sool powers and stuff." Came the voice of one of the girls. Then another, "I saw the look on Jacks face when they sad that whole thing against blacks and Mexicans. You know he's half of each."  
  
Jenny smiled in success at how her plan had worked out, 'Oh, Rosy, if you could only see it now…'  
  
*****************************  
  
Jenny ran strait home, Lucas running after her. They stopped at a crosswalk and Lucas tried to catch his breath, "Gosh,:: Huff::, what's the ::Huff:: big hurry?" He panted as she paced waiting for the light.  
  
"I gotta call a meeting at the Utopia," She said, Lucas looked surprised at how she talked about the little area of heaven that they had discovered when they were in sixth grade. They had decided to call it Utopia, since they decided that no person with any hate or anger could go there.  
  
"What about?" He asked as he stood up and pushed his long white hair out of his face.  
  
Jenny looked up and the light said 'WALK' and she ran across. "My dad is gonna try to find a way to get our names, I need to find a way to get him steared in the exact oppisit direction of us. If he knows who we are then you can bet that we're gonna have to get outta here, and I mean, within five minutes of them finding out."  
  
Lucas looked over at her, "Yep, that is a BIG problem; isn't it?"  
  
Unfourtunatly she was already across the street and thelight was blinkng, "Now I gotta Jam," Using his ice power he iced the front wheels of and the cars and ran across the street.  
  
A screach, Lucas looked up at a truck scraching, trying to avoid hitting him. But to late, Lucas was clipped by the fender and thrown ten feet. Jenny Turned around and was met by the sight of Lucas hitting the pavement.  
  
"LUCAS!!!!!!!" She screamed and ran to him, looking at the croud she cried, "Someone help, please?!" She cried.  
  
A woman stepped foreward and looked at the young man and woman, "Stand back, child. He is dying." She said carefuly; Jenny stared at her with tear filled eye's. "I will save him though, just keep the others away."  
  
Jenny looked at the old woman then at the croud, carfully she used Lucas's ice power and made a shield around them.  
  
The woman held her hands over Lucas who was moaning and crying at the pain, then a blue light came from her hands and Lucas's body began to heal itself. Jenny watched her in amazement and when the woman stood up Jenny went to Lucas's side.  
  
Before the woman left Jenny stood up and held out her hand, the woman smiled and they shook hands. But what the old woman didn't know was that Jenny had absorbed her DNA powers and memory of how to use those powers and had added it to her apatuar.  
*****************************  
  
The meeting forgotten Jenny helped the semi-conscious Lucas back to her house and into her room, she put him on her bed and then headed to the bathroom for a towl and cold water. Putting it on her nightstand, Jenny gently washed away little bits of sweat that came from his brow.  
  
'He should sleep for a couple of days,' she thought and then headed down stairs for something to eat, John sat at the table.  
  
"Hi, dad." Jenny said rummaging through the cupboard for something to eat.  
  
Her father sat there, ignoring her and looking at some none existent point in the wall. Jenny looked at him for a minute and then just grabbed a bag of doughnuts and put a note on the fridge door saying, 'Sorry what happened today with those mutants dad, I needed some air so I went to Katy's. Be home by seven, as usual.'  
  
Magnetizing it to the fridge she headed back upstairs, where Lucas was looking at her with nervous eye's, "Angel, please say I ain't dead yet?" He asked, Lucas is a terribly religious person.  
  
"It's 'Angel, Please say I'm not dead yet' ain't technically isn't an actual word, but no you are still alive. And you should thank the stars that you are," She said sitting next to him, Jenny put the cooled and watered cloth onto Lucas's brow once more.  
  
Lucas closed his tired eyes and let her smooth away the heat his body was making repairing him at an alarming rate, "because I know I am." She wispered as he slept in her bed.  
  
*****************************  
Standard disclaimer, Don't own The SCAM or FoH groups, all characters are mine, if you take them I'll sue you for every sent you've got, Lock and Load, So on and so forth till the end of this being and to the start of another that may walk this wold in pease and love  
  
THE END (For now.)  
  
  
Light and dark, part 5  
  
*****************************  
  
To the extent of his knowledge, Mike's sister had never seemed so old. She looked like a heavy burdon lay on her shoulders, so after dinner he walked up stairs behind her. His room was at the end of the hall and after she was in her room he leaned against the back of his door.  
  
After a half an hour he headed to her room, knocking he heard her fall off something and sounded like some restling and then she appeared in the crack of the door.  
  
"Yeah?" She said, she looked tired.  
  
Mike pushed the door open and walked in, she tried to stop him but he was stronger. That's when he saw the still bloody and battered Lucas asleep in Jenny's bed, "God, Jenn, what on earth happened?"  
  
Jenny closed the door and went to the bed, "He was hit by a truck, an old woman used her mutant powers on him and that's the only reason he's alive," She said tiredly and layed down next to Licas, "I feel thirty years older."  
  
Mike sat in her chair, "You should've taken him to the hospital." He said, Jenny though wadn't listening, her eyes were closed and she slumbered, "Never do listen, do you?"  
  
****************************  
  
Lucas awoke, he felt awful. He felt hot and stuffy and thirsty and hungry, but before he moved he saw Jenny. He was shocked at how beautiful she looked even inher sleeping form, her dark hair lay across his arm and her head rested on his arm.  
  
Her pail skin looked like silk in the moonlight, 'Moonlight? How long have I been asleep?' he wondered and looked over at her bed side clock, '5:30?! Oh man, if Gran finds out she'll send me to become a monk!'   
  
But as he watched Jenny's arm over his chest he couldn't let her wake up to find him gone, 'She cant go on like this, she's got more than I do, she should be on the cheerleader squad not fighting against FoH.' He thought to himself.   
  
She moved in her sleep and snuggled a little closer to him and looked up at him, her eyes blurry from sleep; "Hi, you feeling OK?" she quietly asked.  
  
The touch of dawns first light glowed over her view of the mountains, "Yeah, a little tired and hot but I'll live, sorry I worried you." He said kissing the top of her head and trying to move but she pushed him down on the matress.  
  
"You were just hit by a truck, Mr. And I'm not letting you up and about for a little while, I'll take you home later." She said.  
  
But to her constination her brother was asleep in the chair next to the bed and he gave a loud snore, she ducked her head in mock shame, "And Mike has to ruin every romantic seen I get." She mumbled and looked to the ceiling and gave a glare, "Its not enough my boyfriend almost die's, but now you gotta take away the romance."  
  
::Writer looks at screen in a shocked look, 'Well, I'm a non-romantic, what do you expect? You had to push in the romance and I have to keep this in a PG rating. Sorry if Mikes a dweeb.' Says Korine who is by now a little ticked::  
  
"Yeah, well, let me get a little since your gay and don't like guys!" She hisses, then all of a sudden a sentinal rips part of her house off and grabbs Mike and Lucas and sqeezes them till they turn into bloody masses of pulp.  
  
Jenny looks in horror as her boyfriend and brother turn into Parffed stuff and then looks at the ceilling, "I'm sorry, your not gay, You're the sexiest girl on the planet and have more boyfriends than Britany Spears!" She yelled and then she blinks and everything is like it was before she said the Writer was a Fagget.  
  
::Korine smiles in triumph, 'Now grovel simpleton.':: Jenny looks at her in a sarcastic way, "You gave me to much honor to do that Kori," She said.  
  
::'DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!' writer yells and then counts to thirty 'Fine, but don't call me names. I'm only a kid, hell, your older than me.'::  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Light through the dark: 2  
  
Author: Korine Ryuen  
  
In our last thrilling installment, Poor Jenny finds out its her fault that FoH is coming to her school, and that her dad is the one making the other FoH members go, Lucas and Brian are as afraid as her since their both mutants aswell, Lucas, Snow King. And Brian; the Telepathic Wonder. Jenny's power is the most powerful of all, when she touches someone she instantly copies their powers, and parts of their memories.  
  
************************  
  
John sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee when his son Mike can down, he looked like he'd been thinking pretty hard and been studying, "Hay, Mickey-boy! Looks like you've been hitten the books." John said as Mike pulled out a doughnut.  
  
"Yeah, big test today at Kelly." Mike paused and looked at his dad, "Pops, are you really going to Jenny's school today?" He asked.  
  
"Well of coarse! Poor Jenny has to go to school with those freaks and I think I should at least make sure she's safe by having as many FoH people there to protect her as possible, she's even got a kid in her class's that's a mutant." He said downing his coffee; "Mike, Mutants are dangerous. And I don't want your little sister getting hurt."  
  
Mike just stared at the wall, trying to control how his emotions were by counting, "But so are normal people dad." Mike said calmly.  
  
John looked up from his paper at his son, "Not as dangerous as mutants, Mike. And I wont have you defending them under my roof! Is that understood Micelle?!" John almost yelled at his son, Mike nodded and drank the rest of his juice.  
  
Jenny sat on the stairs, having overheard the conversation. "Well, dad, then I think this house ain't big enough for the three of us." She said under her breath and grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  
  
****************************  
  
Lucas stood outside the two-story house of Jenny, looking at his watch. "Come on Jenn, school isn't going to wait forever." At first he had been tempted to ring the doorbell, but decided against it after knowing what happened last time.  
  
Finally after another minute Jenny came out in an outfit Lucas had never seen before, Almost completely skintight and her hair sat on her freely, "I take it you were feeling creative today?" Lucas asked.  
  
They started walking and Jenny smiled coyly at him, "But of course, Brian is coming to study hall isn't he?" Jenny asked and Lucas nodded, "I've already called them all and told them our plan, we get out of Study hall one way or another and then we head for the sound box. There Kathy goes in and redoes the sercutry and then Mark starts talking instead of the FoH person."  
  
"And Mark says that they're all bigots and stuff and we bail, are the gloves ready?" Lucas asked, Jenny nodded and handed over a box of surgical gloves, "Where, when, and why did you get these?"  
  
Just then Perky jumped out of her house and met them, "Hi, guys, what's up? Are we really going to go to the sound box and teach them a lesson? Please say I can play too?" He asked in his always-hyper voice, his ability was to do anything faster than the fastest could do.  
  
Smiling, Jenny rested her arm on his head. "Yeah, you can be the most important person. We'll need you to be in study hall making an alibi for us, we really need your help."  
  
Nodding, Perky, jumped up and down.  
  
So far Jenny had only absorbed two mutant powers, Lucas's Ice power and Rosemary's power of making plants grow just how she wanted it, and lets face it, the later is really quite dull. Unfortunately though, Rosemary had died and that's when Jenny touched her and absorbed her powers; and her memories were transferred from one to the other and Jenny had had a nervous breakdown, but somehow put all the memories away. Trauma that's what it was.  
  
Looking towards the campus and saw the van pull up for the FoH TV program, plan or no plan, this was gonna be good.  
  
*****************************  
  
Main building of Density high School  
  
All the known mutants in school sat in study hall and Jenny pulled out a blue print idea, "'K people, Kathy, Mark, you guys get to the power box and Jonathan. Lucy and you are on guard by the water fountain, act casual and if anyone goes up the steps you use you telepathy Lucy."   
  
"Brian, Lucas and I are going to the assembly and try to hold them off for after you play with the equipment for as long as we can, probably around half a minute. Janet, when you hear people coming down the hall towards the sound booth you step infront of them and try to get them to run into you, they'll try to help pick up all your books and papers." Jenny finished, everyone nodded and suddenly Perky appeared infront of them.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" He yelled and started talking so fast that this poor writers hands would hurt so bad that I couldn't write a sequel L.   
  
Jenny shook her head at the impatient student, "And you by the others an alibi by pacing near the bathrooms saying that they needed to go and that you're waiting for them." He nodded and smiled grabbing a stick he ran ahead, making a trail of burnt rubber from his shoes.  
  
"And his parents wonder why they're always getting hi new shoes," Lucas said, shaking his head, "Maybe we should get him a chinese pulling bicycle and call him 'Taxi'?" He laughed and the group snickered.  
  
"Alright, you guys know that we'll start at exactly 11:24 am and if you run into any complications use the walky talkies." Jenny said and they nodded, putting their hands in the middle they shook them and yelled, "Freedom!"  
  
****************************  
  
11:20  
Action time.  
  
All groups were in their spots, Lucas, Brian, and Jenny sat at the end of the bleachers closest to the door and easily access to the area of the door. Lucas pulled Jenny close and kissed her, when he pulled away Jenny's cheaks were redder than fruit punch, "Lets hope this works, Jenn." He said and Jenny nodded and hugged him.  
  
Jenny pulled back and turned back towards the stage, "And hope my dad doesn't find out," She wispered o herself, "I'm going to point C near the door, make sure that the plan works as well as when it was on paper."  
  
Brian and Colby, his little brother was in the bleachers keeping appearances up. Colby was the only one of them that could be known on sight as a mutant because of his long ears and fur and tail.  
  
The Plan will proceed. No matter what.  
The End (For now)  
  
Standard disclaimer, Don't own The SCAM or FoH groups, all characters are mine, if you take them I'll sue you for every sent you've got, Lock and Load,   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Light and Dark 4  
  
On our last thrilling installment, Jenny and the others pull off their daring feet of a plan to scrutanize the FoH members over the load speakers from the sound box, everything went according to plan. But now John's looking to her for the names of the mutants that pulled off the show. What will happen?  
  
******************  
  
Jenny looked up at her dad with pitiful puppy eyes, "I cant, if I did then I would be on the hit list of every mutant in the county! I won't tell you, no matter how much you torture me!" She finished faking a half sob.  
  
John looked surprised as his daughters reaction, "But if you don't tell us then I cant protect you from them." He said and he saw Jenny sniffle. "I promise that I will protect you no matter what happens, be it mutant threat or other accurance."  
  
"But you can't always be there!" She was now in a fit of fake tears, students were looking in at the FoH manager and Jenny, none of them knowing they were related. Basically they thought that the FoH member was trying to get Jenny to confess to something that she didn't do, which added to their growing dispisle of the group.  
  
"Alright! I'll get my info from other sorces, Jenny honney! Don't cry baby," He said picking her 5ft.3inch form in his large muscular arms, "Not one more word, now hurry back to class. And be careful."  
  
She nodded, sniffled and left. She stroled down the hall, 'Geeze, I didn't know pop was such a push over! If I had then I woulda held out for a pony!' She thought as she walked into the girls room and washed her hands and face.  
  
Gossip was rampent in the small space that was the girls room, "Yeah, I heard that it was an actual band of mutants! Isn't that wild? I mean, they've got some pretty sool powers and stuff." Came the voice of one of the girls. Then another, "I saw the look on Jacks face when they sad that whole thing against blacks and Mexicans. You know he's half of each."  
  
Jenny smiled in success at how her plan had worked out, 'Oh, Rosy, if you could only see it now…'  
  
*****************************  
  
Jenny ran strait home, Lucas running after her. They stopped at a crosswalk and Lucas tried to catch his breath, "Gosh,:: Huff::, what's the ::Huff:: big hurry?" He panted as she paced waiting for the light.  
  
"I gotta call a meeting at the Utopia," She said, Lucas looked surprised at how she talked about the little area of heaven that they had discovered when they were in sixth grade. They had decided to call it Utopia, since they decided that no person with any hate or anger could go there.  
  
"What about?" He asked as he stood up and pushed his long white hair out of his face.  
  
Jenny looked up and the light said 'WALK' and she ran across. "My dad is gonna try to find a way to get our names, I need to find a way to get him steared in the exact oppisit direction of us. If he knows who we are then you can bet that we're gonna have to get outta here, and I mean, within five minutes of them finding out."  
  
Lucas looked over at her, "Yep, that is a BIG problem; isn't it?"  
  
Unfourtunatly she was already across the street and thelight was blinkng, "Now I gotta Jam," Using his ice power he iced the front wheels of and the cars and ran across the street.  
  
A screach, Lucas looked up at a truck scraching, trying to avoid hitting him. But to late, Lucas was clipped by the fender and thrown ten feet. Jenny Turned around and was met by the sight of Lucas hitting the pavement.  
  
"LUCAS!!!!!!!" She screamed and ran to him, looking at the croud she cried, "Someone help, please?!" She cried.  
  
A woman stepped foreward and looked at the young man and woman, "Stand back, child. He is dying." She said carefuly; Jenny stared at her with tear filled eye's. "I will save him though, just keep the others away."  
  
Jenny looked at the old woman then at the croud, carfully she used Lucas's ice power and made a shield around them.  
  
The woman held her hands over Lucas who was moaning and crying at the pain, then a blue light came from her hands and Lucas's body began to heal itself. Jenny watched her in amazement and when the woman stood up Jenny went to Lucas's side.  
  
Before the woman left Jenny stood up and held out her hand, the woman smiled and they shook hands. But what the old woman didn't know was that Jenny had absorbed her DNA powers and memory of how to use those powers and had added it to her apatuar.  
*****************************  
  
The meeting forgotten Jenny helped the semi-conscious Lucas back to her house and into her room, she put him on her bed and then headed to the bathroom for a towl and cold water. Putting it on her nightstand, Jenny gently washed away little bits of sweat that came from his brow.  
  
'He should sleep for a couple of days,' she thought and then headed down stairs for something to eat, John sat at the table.  
  
"Hi, dad." Jenny said rummaging through the cupboard for something to eat.  
  
Her father sat there, ignoring her and looking at some none existent point in the wall. Jenny looked at him for a minute and then just grabbed a bag of doughnuts and put a note on the fridge door saying, 'Sorry what happened today with those mutants dad, I needed some air so I went to Katy's. Be home by seven, as usual.'  
  
Magnetizing it to the fridge she headed back upstairs, where Lucas was looking at her with nervous eye's, "Angel, please say I ain't dead yet?" He asked, Lucas is a terribly religious person.  
  
"It's 'Angel, Please say I'm not dead yet' ain't technically isn't an actual word, but no you are still alive. And you should thank the stars that you are," She said sitting next to him, Jenny put the cooled and watered cloth onto Lucas's brow once more.  
  
Lucas closed his tired eyes and let her smooth away the heat his body was making repairing him at an alarming rate, "because I know I am." She wispered as he slept in her bed.  
  
*****************************  
Standard disclaimer, Don't own The SCAM or FoH groups, all characters are mine, if you take them I'll sue you for every sent you've got, Lock and Load, So on and so forth till the end of this being and to the start of another that may walk this wold in pease and love  
  
THE END (For now.)  



End file.
